


He Is

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-11-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Is

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-11-04

Being straight and having sex with boys are, apparently, not mutually exclusive. Of course, Pacey’s known that forever, or at least since he met Danny. He hadn’t realized his fascination with older women extended to older men as well, but in a lot of ways fucking Danny was time-travel masturbation, since it was a lot like fucking his older self.

He never thought to fuck Jack. That wasn’t exactly true, since he thought quite a bit about fucking Jack from time to time, but again, that was a lot like masturbation as well. Jack always seemed a little too afraid of his sexuality for him to unbend enough to think that Pacey might want to fuck him, a delusion that, given the right set of circumstances, Pacey was more than happy to rid him of.

He just didn’t expect the right set of circumstances to be in the middle of Jen’s graduation party. While everyone else was off oohing and aahing over the PhD and talking about what she was going to go on and do and how she was going to set the world on fire, Pacey was pinning Jack against the wall of the men’s bathroom, a few martinis adding fuel to the fire that was burning in his groin.

“What are you doing, Pacey?”

Pacey smiled a smile he reserved for very coquettish young ladies and oblivious gay men, and slid his hand onto Jack’s erection, which responded nicely by hardening. “Well, I might be wrong, but I think,” he leaned in, letting his breath moisten Jack’s lips, “I’m going to fuck you right here in the bathroom of this very swank restaurant.”

“You own this restaurant.”

“Less chance the owner will kick us out.” He bit Jack’s lower lip hard enough to sting then licked it with fast, flickering lashes of his tongue. “It also means there’s a very good chance that the bathroom door’s locked and several men in suits are going to be pounding on the door in a little while.”

“But…”

“Which, to be honest, makes me want to fuck you even slower than I’d planned. Who knew I had a kink for danger?”

“Everyone, but…”

“Jack,” he pulled back slightly and tilted his head, his blue eyes dancing, his tone the one he reserved for coquettish young girls, oblivious gay men and, most usually, Joey Potter. His hand was moving over Jack’s erection now, stroking it through the smooth fabric of his slacks. “Just say yes.”

“But…”

“Oh, Jesus.” Pacey moved in fast, his mouth covering Jack’s his tongue thrusting hard into his mouth through surprised, parted lips. His hand moved above Jack’s cock and started working on the belt while the other remained flat against the tile next to his head. Jack’s hands moved restlessly at his sides, lifting then falling time and again. Pacey broke the kiss, inhaling Jack’s shell-shocked gaze like air. “Shut up.”

Jack nodded, his eyes focused on Pacey’s mouth. “You’re straight,” he managed in a low, disbelieving voice.

“I am…” Pacey grinned impishly, “too good to limit to just one gender.” He slid his hand down the wall to Jack’s shoulder then moved it to the nape of his neck. His long fingers curled against the damp flesh and he pulled Jack closer. 

“You’re an egotistical bastard.”

Pacey nodded, still grinning. “I’ll bet you a hundred bucks that’s not going to stop you from getting down on your knees and sucking my cock, is it?”

Jack groaned, his body jerking as if the sound had been forced out of him. He slipped out of Pacey’s grasp, sinking down to the ground. His hands were working at Pacey’s belt and slacks before he made it all the way down, sliding leather against the cool fabric of his pants. Pacey pursed his lips together, moving his hand back to the wall, supporting himself against it as Jack pushed his pants and boxers toward the floor.

Jack’s fingers dug into Pacey’s flesh, first against his hips then, as he lowered his mouth onto Pacey’s cock, around to his ass, kneading the firm skin. Pacey grunted low in his throat and thrust forward, Jack’s lips parting around him.

“Yeah,” he breathed, his cock sliding in and out of the wet heat of Jack’s mouth, the muscles of his ass tight with tension. Heat coiled at the base of his groin, throbbing almost painfully along his cock. He curled his fingers against the polished tile and rested his head between his hands, breathing heavily as he stared down, watching Jack move over him. “Oh, yeah.”

Jack moaned around his shaft, sending a lightning bolt of sensation up Pacey’s spine. His fingers slid further, no doubt leaving dark marks behind where they’d dug into Pacey’s flesh, the pad of one moving slowly across the tight aperture of Pacey’s ass. Pacey groaned in response, his hips moving of their own volition, forcing Jack to increase his pace. 

“Yeah,” Pacey nodded, biting his lower lip as his eyes threatened to close. “Yes. Oh, Christ, Jack…”

The doorknob behind them rattled suddenly, loud voices pooling outside the door. Jack started to pull away, stopped as Pacey reached down and held his head against his body, thrusting harder and faster until Jack fell into rhythm with him. The voices changed, ebbing and flowing as people came and left, the familiar sound of his concierge finally filtering through the door. Pacey groaned, his teeth scraping across his upper lip before biting it, his knuckles white as he tightened his fists. 

Jack’s loud breathing echoed in the tiled room, almost overshadowing the sound of a key sliding in the lock and turning. Pacey came all at once, not noticing as Jack sucked and swallowed around him, soft and desperate mewls of arousal spilling from around Pacey’s cock.

Jack jerked away as Pacey pulled back, turning and slumping against the wall. His breath shook out of him and his hands trembled as he reached down to adjust his slacks, his eyes cutting to where Jack still knelt on the floor. 

“I heard the door,” Jack panted.

“Locked on both sides.” Pacey pulled the keys from his pocket and dangled them in front of Jack. “Whoops.” He walked toward the door and flicked the knob, pulling it open as he heard Jack stand behind him. “Sorry, Angel,” he apologized to his concierge. “Looks like the door’s sticking again.”

She smiled knowingly. “I’ll call the repair man, Mr. Witter.” 

He nodded to the few guests gathered outside the door. “I apologize for the inconvenience, folks. Just come to the bar and the next drink will be on me.” He looked back at Jack and smiled, his eyebrow raised. “Jack? Coming?”


End file.
